Ambulatory medical, nursing, dental, nutritional and social service aspects of outpatient care and long-term follow-up are resources common for all investigators of this program project. Collection of follow-up data is vital for the overall quality of the autologous transplant database. Research aspects of this subproject will evaluate neuropsychological, neuroendocrine function and development of facial and dental structure changes in children. In addition, the early and late changes in oral mucosa will be evaluated. Study of both early and late effects in autologous marrow transplant recipients and comparison of results obtained with those in allogeneic transplant recipients will permit determination of complications which result from the preparative regimens and those which result from posttransplant immunosuppressive therapy and GVHD.